Breathe Me
by jennifart456
Summary: He ran behind me. He wasn't real. But I felt it. His painful touch. He's going to do it again. But this time; finish the job. I'm going to die. I'm going to Die....
1. Chapter 1: Leave Me Alone

Maybe, If I cut deeper; I wouldn't have to cut anywhere else.

But the feeling felt good. Better that sex, so as my best friend, Katie, told me.

One word. Addict.

Everyone is addicted to something.

Me, Cutting.

Katie, Sex.

Everyday, she'd give someone a blowjob. I never really thought about it. Just one moment after my mother left for her business trip, and left me with my step dad.

Rape.

It hurt… he never gave me his warning. Looking back gave me the need to cut deeper.

So I did. I cut deeper. I never told her. Even when I tried. She never had the time. But he. Him. He had lots of time to torture me in any way he could think of. I was… I was his sex toy. My mother had no clue until he was arrested after I told my school counselor about the rape.

After they police let him go, My school counselor never spoke to me, nor anyone. I'm guessing, she was raped as well. I bet it hurt. Even more than me. Because, she never came back. He killed her, and he's looking for me.

But for my mother; it was too late. He found her when I was on a airplane to Georgia. She died because she refused to tell him where I was. So, he slit he throat, and hung her, as the blood dripped. He blamed it on me.

The police fell for it. "She ran away, and I found her mother like this when I came home" was what he told them.

I changed my name, and they lost my files. I started over. But he wasn't over me yet. He knew I was still out there. I currently live with Katie, and her abusive, drug addicted mother.

I cut deeper, and deeper. The bathroom mirror was covered in blood. Katie's mom didn't mind. She was never home.

Katie was never home either. Like I said. Sex Addict.

After a good cut. I just laid on the bathroom floor; I watched the blood crawl to the stained carpet. The 9th time I cut this week. Good.

I hid the cuts with my black long sleeves. Last time I wore white was before the rape. Real dad left me when I was only 1 week old. My mom found Pete 4 years later. 4 months after they got married, I was raped. 5 years old. Can you imagine a 5 year old getting raped?

It hurts, doesn't it?

But that was only 11 years ago. 'Bet he's still looking for me. But I've changed. He won't recognize me. I went from a blonde to a brunette., and I wear brown contacts.

Friday. School. More harassment. Katie got kicked out. But I still had a future. Barely.

9th grade.

"Rebecca?" Mr. Reese looked up.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you know anyone by 'Pete Rogers'?"

Pete Rogers. Him. Did he find me? I felt my heart beat faster and faster. Faster than the clock by seconds. Faster than he raped me.

"No," I nodded.

I felt a tap on my shoulders. I winced.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Noah. He was the one I fell for. I'm still falling for him.

"So yeah, do you need a ride home? Katie texted me that she's a little busy tonight," He chuckled.

"And every other night," I sighed, "Yeah, I'd like a ride home… Actually, my place is gonna get crowded. You know how Katie is after nights of sex. Do you think I can stay at your house?"

"Sure, my parents won't mind. Plus, they're going to a show"

"Thanks."

The bell rang. I went to my locker.

Him. He was there. Pete.

I tried not to look at him in the eyes.

"Amanda, I know. I know everything," He smirked.

I turned around; trying to pretend that he's talking to someone behind me, "Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Don't play shit with me. You remember me," He caressed my cheek. That touch. It brang back nightmares.

I slapped his hand off of my cheek, "I'm not Amanda. I don't even know you. Just leave me alone jackass."

"Hmm. Let's see about that," he grabbed my ass.

"STOP!!!!!" everyone in the hallway stared at us. The pressure was over whelming me. Tears started to build in my eyes, I ran for it.

I heard someone's footsteps follow me.

I turned around, "LEAVE ME ALONE!:

"It's just me, it's me!" Noah cradled me in his arms.

"I'm gonna drop you off, okay?"

"No, stay with me. I'm scared." I shivered. I looked behind him. He's gone. Pete's gone. I took a deep breath.

Noah stopped his car at his 2 story house, "Rebecca. Who were you running away from? Well, what were you running away from?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You saw him!!"

"Who?" he asked.

"HIM!!! The guy with the leather jacket, and the scar on his cheek! He has a tattoo on his neck!"

"No," he nodded, "I didn't see anyone"

"What?" I could've sworn I saw him. I even felt his touch. I smelt his breathe. Smelt like he drank a 6 pack.

"Yeah, I didn't see anything. I talked to John; he said that he saw everything. He said that you were talking to yourself." he worried.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Let Me Help

I woke up.

Noah left.

"Rebecca,

I'm at the pharmacy working. If you need anything, call me

Love, Noah"

I was alone. Being alone was a fear. But being alone with something that doesn't exist, and that can kill you… is like facing death. No. It IS facing death.

I opened the front door to pick up the newspaper.

But I know he was somewhere. I just can't see him.

I felt a set of arms set around my neck. I screamed. His grasp was harder. I couldn't breathe at all. I screamed as loud as I could. But the grip pulled away. I fell on the floor. The door slammed. My panting grew heavier.

Did I just get strangled by… nothing?

I called Katie.

"Hi!!!!" she was drunk again.

"Katie, where are you?

"Where do you think I am?" the music in the background for louder.

"At some random guy's house"

"YEAH!!! WHOOOOO!!!" she panted.

The call ended.

I sighed.

T.V. doesn't work.

And his parents took the laptop.

I can't go for a walk.

I sighed again, " But I can go for another cut."

I checked in the bathroom for a razor. Knifes, shaving razors, anything sharp is good for me.

I opened all the cabinets and drawers.

I went down stairs in the kitchen to look for a knife.

There was another note.

"Becca,

I took all of the knifes, razors, and anything sharp away. I'm worried about you.

Love, Noah"

"Fuck"

Nothing to do. All my plans are gone. Only plastic plates and cups. I stared at the window.

"Glass"

Finally, a sharp object.

I opened slid the window up.

I punched the window so hard, that shreds of glass was in my arm. It felt good. I was relieved.

I slid a large piece of glass down my arm. Then across. Making a 'X'.

I craved 'Love' on my other arm.

It hurt. But it was a good hurt. There was a puddle of blood surrounding my feet.

"Shit"

I saw Noah pull in the drive way.

I ran upstairs into the bathroom. I cleaned my arm. I washed the blood off.

"REBECCA!" he ran upstairs.

SHIT.

I locked the bathroom door.

"Rebecca!" Noah yelled, "Don't do this! Come on! Let me in"

I couldn't.

"I'm not gonna yell, I just wanna help. Let me Help"

More blood was running out of my arm. I felt dizzy. Everything went black. I hope i died. i was gonna die either way.


	3. Chapter 3: Living Hell

Am I alive?

Maybe I'm in hell. I doubt that I'm in heaven. I can breathe. I can smell the scent of Noah. Maybe he killed himself too. Too bad. He had a good future ahead of him.

"Rebecca."

Noah. He's here.

I managed to open my mouth, "Where- Where am I?"

"At the Hospital."

I sighed.

I COULD'VE JUST DIED! That would've taken the pain out of my life. Take my life already, GOD! Please. Please.

"Look, Rebecca" he looked at the floor; making no eye contact, "My parents. They said that you can't stay any longer. I tried to convince them to let you stay longer. But they were pissed. I'm sorry".

I only stayed for a day.

I couldn't go anywhere else.

Even if I found a place, he'd still find me.

My life is a living hell. Everywhere I go, I can still feel him follow me.

I still needed Noah by my side, just until I recover.

"Rebecca, I have to go, Angelina is waiting for me at the restaurant"

"Angelina?" He had a girlfriend? He dated?

"Yeah, I think she might be the one, I love her a lot," He smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm late."

He kissed my forehead, and left.

Tears are coming up again. He never told me he had a girlfriend. My heart feels so dead.

But it's still beating, and I'm still alive.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come In," I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Hey," Katie sat down.

"What happened to you?" I worried.

Katie looked like she was beaten down hard.

" Nothing, the question is; what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Katie, seriously, what happened to you? Why have this gigantic bruise on your lip! And cuts on your forehead!"

"It was my mom. Okay? She had a couple of guys over. And they got me drunk. My mom just stood there and watched while I was getting raped, and beaten. And now I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"What about your birth control pills?"

"I lost them at Nathan's house," she cried, "But I think you have it worse than me."

"What about your baby?!"

" I can't handle taking care of a baby at the age of 16." she paused.

"Abortion?! Are you serious Katie?! No! Don't! You'll just kill the baby!" I yelled.

"NO! It'll do better for the baby! BETTER THAN BEING RAISED BY ME! I can't even take care of myself!"

The wind blew, "Kill her" it said.

Everything in the room froze. I was the only one still able to move.

I managed to walk to the window by my bed. Every thing in New York was frozen The children's playground across the hospital was frozen. The clouds didn't move. What is happening?


	4. Chapter 4: Arms Like Towers

"Rebecca" the wind whispered in my ear.

I fell on the floor. "Kill Her," This time It was a voice, it was crackly. Like after you eat a bag of chips.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"KILL HER!!"

It had to be Pete haunting me. It couldn't be anyone else.

"WHY SHOULD I!?!" I got up from the floor, and clenched my fists.

"YOU'RE MY MESSENGER! MY PROSITUTE! MY EVERYTHING! Remember?"

My eyes grew large. Pete. It's him. I ran to the door. Locked. I was isolated. I couldn't go anywhere else, but jump out the window. I stared at it. I imagined how much pain it would be jumping out of a 30 story building. I was on the 15 floor.

I felt the hands again. This time it held me by my shirt. It pulled my up.

"KILL HER NOW!"

It dropped me on the ground. I have to jump now.

I ran to the window, and jumped. I froze in the air. I was still breathing, I could move; but I was just in the air. Floating in the air. Like I was in water.

I tried swimming in the air. It worked. All of a sudden, I head a bird chirpped. SHIT! I crashed on a car. I was still able to move.

"I'm not gonna let you die. Never." another voice said softly.

A few drivers came out of there cars to check if I was alright.

"Are you okay!?!" Do you want me to walk you to carry you to the-"

"NO! I'm fine" I panted.

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm fine"

"You're bleeding pretty hard," a elderly woman mentioned.

"No, I'm okay; thanks"

I sat by the fence that surrounded the children's playground.

My forehead was covered will blood, and my legs had pieces of glass from the window, my arms were the only parts of my body that didn't get injured.

I needed to go back to the hospital to talk to Katie though.

I limped to the hospital, and a nurse lended me a wheelchair.

I waited in the elevator. I rolled to my room. 2056.4

"Katie?" I opened the door.

She was gone. He took her away.

Her throat was slit opened, and her eyes were gone.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!" I screamed, "HELPPP!!!"

My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't breathe. "HELLP!!!!"

Nurses ran in, "OH MY LORD!"

"KATIEE!!" I cried….

I waited for about 3 hours. 3 hours. Noah came.

"REBECCA!" He held me in his arms like towers.

"She's gone, Noah, Forever," I whined.

"Rebecca, Everything's gonna be alright. Okay? I love you a lot, I asked my mom again, she said you can stay anytime now. She's sorry," he explained.

"Don't leave me anymore," I said under my breath.

"I won't…."

If Noah Died, I'd kill myself right next to his dead body.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering Sunday

Sunday. It's been exactly 14 days since Katie died. No sign of Pete, or the other voice I heard. Noah stayed with me the whole 14 days

I felt safer. The only thing I couldn't get off my mind was Noah's girlfriend. She came every Tuesday and Thursday; making it hard for me to talk casually with Noah.

Of course Noah only loved me like a sister. But I was still in love with him. Katie's mother attended Katie's funeral. And Nathan attended, and he finally met Katie's mother. Noah's parents moved to California, and Noah and I moved in a apartment in the city.

I sat by my bedside. I glanced at the clock. 8:02 at night.. I still couldn't sleep. It's been like this since Katie died. Sleepless nights. I always go for morning walks, but today seemed different. More droopier, more darker than any other day. It was moist outside, but still a little cold at the same time.

I could only smell the car smoke surrounding me. Today Noah went back to work. And I have no one to talk to. Noah kept on saying something about asking Angelina something tonight. He also told me him and Angelina have been dating for over a year.

I couldn't help but to get jealous. She has to be the luckiest person on earth. I continued to walk the busy streets on New York City. I slipped my hoodie on over my head, and slide my hands into my jacket pockets. I haven't cut myself in ages. I'm dying to. My cell vibrated. Noah.

"REBECCA!!! SHE SAID YES!!!" He yelled.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" I acted. I can't stand seeing her with him. I walked back to the apartment. I locked the door behind me.

"YEAH! SHE'S MOVING IN TOMORROW TOO!!!"

I was speechless, "Wow. I'm happy for you Noah!"

"Well Yeah! But you don't sound happy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go," I hung up.

"Kill her…"

The wind blew.

"NO, NEVER!" I called Noah again, "NOAH! DON'T BRING HER HOME TONIGHT!!!"

"Why?!!" He asked.

"NOO!!!! She's gonna die!! Don't!!!" Something knocked me over, "NOAH! DON'T COME HOME!!!!"

I screamed, "DON'T!!!"

"REBECCA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!"

"Kill them…"

"DON'T KILL THEM!!! " I screamed and hung up.


End file.
